1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
Various structures of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid such as ink from a nozzle are proposed in the related art. For example, JP-A-2013-202857 discloses a liquid ejecting head which is equipped with a protective board that covers a plurality of piezoelectric elements on the surface of a vibration plate, and a flexible wiring board which is joined to an end section on the surface of the vibration plate via an opening section which passes through the protective board. A wiring for supplying a driving signal to each piezoelectric element is formed on the wiring board. An epoxy-based and a silicone-based adhesive is filled into a space inside the opening section of the protective board as a filling material.
The filling material is filled into the opening section of the protective board to the extent of a sufficient filling amount which is equal to the height of the filling material at one side and another side of the wiring board. In the configuration above, for example, it is possible that stress is generated in each component of the liquid ejecting head due to contraction of the filling material during curing, and as a result, that deformation, peeling, or the like is caused in each component. Meanwhile, if the filling material is omitted, the problem of stress which is caused by contraction of the filling material is eliminated, but there is the problem such as corrosion of the wiring occurring caused by the wiring on the wiring board coming into contact with outside air due to exposure. For example, when utilizing a vulcanized material (for example, butyl rubber) in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid ink, it is possible for the wiring to be corroded by gas (outgas) being generated which contains sulfur in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.